Anyone for Dessert
by Chezza
Summary: Sequel to 'Out to Dinner'. Jack's dessert plans are rudely interrupted.
1. Default Chapter

Title: 'Anyone for Dessert?'  
  
Author: Chezza  
  
Summary: Third part of the 'Making Amends' series. Follow up to 'Out to Dinner'. Jack wants dessert...but something gets in the way.   
  
E-mail: cyberchezza@tiscali.co.uk   
  
Spoilers: Hundred Days (Yeah, yeah, I know….) and Foothold  
  
Season: Three. Obviously. Set literally - as in 'the very next day' literally - after Jack returns from Edora.   
  
Characters: Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter   
  
Pairings: Duh. See above….   
  
Category: Ummm, pretty much still pure Fluff with mebbe a bit of Romance. But there is some nastiness towards a certain short AirForce Colonel...does that make up for it? S/J UST/Friendship.   
  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)  
  
Warnings: Language. Surprise  
  
Archive: Helio, ff.net, Gateworld, SJD, Jackfic, Carterfic… Anyone else - hey, ya want it you can have it. Just ask me first okay? I wanna know where it's going so I can visit!  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine. Gee *that's* a shocker....   
  
Author's Notes: Thanks go to dragonlady for the beta-read - I nearly got her to spit her drink over the screen this time - you'll know the bit(s) I mean when ya read it! g Thanks also to Sarah L Smith for suggesting one of the plot bunnies.   
  
This story is the third part of the 'Making Amends' series. The others being 'Paperless Office' and 'Out to Dinner' so if you haven't read those ones, this won't make much sense. Apologies for taking so long to post, but annoyingly RL decided to get in the way! If you're wondering, yes I did promise Jello, but that'll be in Part 4.   
  
As always, flames will be used to light Tealc's candles….not like that! Get your mind out the gutter, f'cryin' out loud…   
  
On with the show….   
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
All things considered, dinner had gone well. Neither of them had talked overly much once the   
  
food arrived. There were too many years of ingrained military training for that. You didn't waste   
  
time chatting when you were offered food. As the old axiom they'd both learnt in basic training   
  
went, 'you eat what you're given, when you're given it. You never know when your next meal is   
  
going to be'.   
  
They'd about finished and were talking amicably, waiting for their drinks to arrive. They'd both   
  
switched to sodas. Jack because he was driving and Sam because with the current state of   
  
physical condition, she wasn't sure what the effects of too much alcohol would be. Whilst the idea   
  
of jumping her CO at the table was a *very* nice fantasy, she wasn't sure if it was something she   
  
wanted to do for real. Embarrassment aside, it probably wouldn't be good for her   
  
reputation…never mind her career.   
  
She was pleasantly surprised that she'd managed to finish her meal. She hadn't expected to, but   
  
she'd polished it off like she hadn't eaten for days. Which wasn't really that far from the truth.   
  
Guess she'd been hungrier than she thought. Maybe Janet was right after all. But she'd been so   
  
preoccupied, she honestly hadn't noticed the effect it was having on her.   
  
The waitress brought their drinks and took away their plates.   
  
"*That*" Jack said. "Was the best meal I've had in *way* too long."   
  
Sam grinned. "Know exactly what you mean, sir."   
  
"Glad you didn't turn me down then?"   
  
"Yeah," she admitted. She really had enjoyed the evening. It wasn't often they saw each other out   
  
of a work situation and she liked it. It was nice to see a little bit of 'Jack' rather than 'the Colonel'.   
  
She found the more she saw, the more she wanted to see. Careful there, Sam….   
  
"This was a good idea of yours, sir."   
  
Jack shrugged. "Hey, it happens. Occasionally."   
  
They shared a smile. Jack sat back in his chair and took a swallow of his drink.   
  
"So…Hammond was telling me earlier what a good job you did as SG-1's acting CO whilst I was   
  
gone, Carter."   
  
Sam looked down at her drink. "It was nothing, sir."   
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"   
  
Sam shifted in her seat under his scrutiny. "Yeah, I mean it wasn't like we were going offworld on   
  
missions or anything. Daniel and Teal'c were assigned to other units for some of the time and I   
  
was working in my lab, so we weren't really functioning as a team."   
  
Jack put his drink down and leaned forward. He looked her in the eyes.   
  
"Carter," He started seriously. "There is a lot more to command than simply issuing orders in the   
  
field. A lot more."   
  
She sighed. "I'm beginning to realise that, sir."   
  
She was utterly convinced that she would have brought him home earlier if she hadn't had to   
  
keep stopping to deal with team business. As SG-1's acting CO, she had been responsible for the   
  
other members of her team and had had to take over some of the Colonel's duties as team   
  
leader. She'd had no *idea* the amount of time that went into it. There were requisition requests   
  
for her to deal with, resource requests for her colleagues time, team meetings, team *leader*   
  
meetings, quarterly and monthly reports, performance reviews, equipment and personnel   
  
checks….there was so much more than there was as a 2IC. By the end of it she had a much   
  
clearer understanding of the Colonel's loathing for admin work. Although she had begun to   
  
wonder how he ever found the time to stop by her lab and chat nearly every day.   
  
Jack grinned. He recognised *that* sigh when he heard it. It had come out of his own mouth often   
  
enough.   
  
"And there you were thinking I didn't do anything, Carter."   
  
She looked up at him, all wide-eyed innocence.   
  
"I never thought you didn't do anything, sir. I just wasn't exactly sure what it was that you *did*   
  
actually do."   
  
Yeah, I know that one myself, Jack thought. Every time he walked in to her lab, usually.   
  
"Well now ya know."   
  
"Yes sir. And I'm beginning to wish I didn't."   
  
He laughed. "The perils of command Carter, the perils of command…seriously though it's not   
  
*too* bad once you get used it." He paused. "Just don't tell anyone I said that."   
  
"You're asking me to keep a lot of secrets for you today, sir."   
  
Where had *that* come from?   
  
"I trust you." He said simply.   
  
Oh. Well. There wasn't much she could say to that.   
  
"Thank you." She said quietly.   
  
He shrugged. "No problem."   
  
Sam hesitated, then asked the question. She had to know.   
  
"How do you do it?"   
  
Jack frowned. "Do what?"   
  
"Command."   
  
Jack paused. He wasn't sure how to answer. It was just one of those things. It was something   
  
that you could either do, or you couldn't. Like…patting your head and rubbing your stomach at the   
  
same time.   
  
There were people who could give orders and have people listen. And there were those who   
  
couldn't. There were people who were quite happy to spend their life being told what to do. Which   
  
Jack had never been able to understand. And there were those – like Jack – who weren't happy   
  
with that. It was simply 'the way things were'. He could command and he knew without a doubt   
  
that Carter could as well. He'd known it since that first mission to Abydos, even if she wasn't sure   
  
of it herself yet.   
  
He shrugged again. "You just *do*. I know that's not much help but…you've been covering for me   
  
the past few months – did you think about that, or did you simply do it?"   
  
"I – just did it, I guess." She admitted.   
  
"Well there ya go then."   
  
"I think too much?"  
  
He grinned. "Sometimes. But, in this case it's a good thing. It means you're taking the idea of   
  
command seriously. Any commander has doubts Carter, even me. Frankly, I'd be worried if you   
  
didn't. But that doesn't mean it isn't something you're capable of doing."  
  
  
  
"You really think I'm capable of command?" Sam asked quietly. She knew it sounded pathetic to   
  
ask, but he was one of the best CO's she'd worked under and she really wanted his approval.   
  
Heh – worked under. She hid a grin. If only….   
  
"Without a doubt." He said firmly. She obviously needed to hear this.   
  
"One of these days Carter, you're gonna make a damn fine CO." Of SG-1 if I have any say in the   
  
matter.   
  
"If I didn't think that, you *wouldn't* be my 2IC. And – I probably don't say this as often as I should   
  
– you're one of the best 2ICs I've had the pleasure of working with…and I've worked with a few."   
  
Sam swallowed, trying desperately not to lose her composure. Praise indeed…. Of all the   
  
compliments he'd given her over the years, *this* one meant the most to her.   
  
Jack was puzzled at her silence. "You *do* want your own command one day, don't ya Carter?"   
  
He couldn't have read her *that* wrongly, could he?   
  
She was quick to reassure him. "Yes sir! I do. And…thank you, sir. I just want to say you're one of   
  
the best COs I've ever had, as well."   
  
Not that she'd actually *had* him as such…. Jeez, what was *with* all the smutty thoughts today?   
  
The comment 'But you haven't had me yet, Carter', sprung to the forefront of Jack's mind. For   
  
cryin out loud O'Neill, get your mind out the gutter….   
  
"You're welcome. I just love this mutual appreciation society stuff", he quipped.   
  
She grinned. "Good for the ego is it, sir?"   
  
"Oh yeah. Needs it after the battering you gave it earlier on."   
  
"Wasn't intentional sir."   
  
"Of course it wasn't. I'll believe you." Thousands wouldn't.   
  
"Really, it wasn't."   
  
They shared a smile, their eyes meeting over the table. That had been happening a lot tonight   
  
and it was becoming harder and harder for either of them to end it.   
  
Jack cleared his throat and wrenched his eyes away. What the hell was going on with him   
  
tonight? May be this hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had after all. But he didn't want it to be   
  
over just yet.   
  
"So, that answer a few of your questions, Carter?"   
  
"Yes sir, but…." Sam hesitated, wondering how to say what she wanted to next.   
  
Jack noticed. "Spit it out, Major."   
  
"I'm not sure if I'm ready for it yet, sir."   
  
Jack gave her an appraising look. She'd just gone up even further in his estimation. It took a lot of   
  
guts to know your own shortcomings, let alone admit to them. She deserved a truthful answer   
  
here. He considered his words carefully.   
  
"Probably not just yet Major, but not too far in the future I think. You have the training and rank,   
  
which is two-thirds of command. The rest just comes with experience. Everyone has their own   
  
way of commanding, you simply need to find your style. If you feel that's an area which needs a   
  
little development, we can work on it if you like."   
  
Something akin to relief flashed across her face. "Yes sir. That would be great."   
  
"Alright then…" He paused, thinking furiously. "Come by my office tomorrow, say 09:30 and we'll   
  
sit down and sort something out."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Jack sat back again and took a drink. "Well that's sorted then."   
  
Sam copied his actions. "I still don't understand how you find the time though."   
  
Jack grinned. "Time management, Carter."   
  
Sam choked on her drink, the bubbles going up her nose. "Time Management?!!"   
  
Colonel O'Neill was talking about Time Management?!! Oh yeah, they had *definitely* brought the   
  
wrong man back from Edora.   
  
"Yeah. You have to prioritise. A lot of what crosses your desk is dross. You have to work out what   
  
requires your attention and what doesn't."   
  
Sam sat staring at him in shock. Jack couldn't help but grin wider. It was nice to get one over on   
  
the scientists occasionally.   
  
"And," he continued, staring at her pointedly. "You have to make sure you don't concentrate on   
  
any one thing to the exclusion of everything else."   
  
Ah. So *that* was where she had been going wrong….   
  
"But don't worry about it. They give ya training on that too."   
  
Oh. That explained it then….   
  
Jack took another swallow of his drink. "So…feel up to some of that dessert you were mentioning   
  
earlier?"   
  
"Depends on what you had in mind, sir."   
  
"Well, I thought about hot monkey sex on the table but I figured the staff might complain."  
  
  
  
Jack froze. Oh shit. Had he just said that out loud?   
  
Carter choked on her drink for the second time in five minutes.   
  
Jack closed his eyes. Yes he had. Dammit. And he'd been doing so well too….   
  
"Uuh, Carter – " He stammered.   
  
"S'okay, sir." She said hastily. "You just caught me by surprise, that's all." And I *didn't* expect   
  
you to come out and say what I'd been thinking 10 minutes ago….   
  
Jack opened his mouth to reply when a voice from the side cut him off.   
  
"Well, well. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter. What a – pleasant – surprise."   
  
Jack looked up. What the bloody hell was *he* doing here?   
  
"I was soo hoping someone had shot you whilst I was away, Maybourne."   
  
~~~o0o~~~ 


	2. Anyone for Dessert? Part 2

"Colonel, I'm hurt. Whatever happened to 'it would be nice to see you again, Harry'?"   
  
"Didn't think you had any feelings to hurt, Maybourne. And I was being polite."   
  
Okay, so maybe that was a little harsh. But it kinda threw him for a loop having one of his not so   
  
favourite people appear like a hideous magic fairy in the middle of a really great evening. Fair   
  
enough, the man had been almost civil the last time they'd seen him after that whole 'foothold'   
  
incident. Jack shuddered at the memory. Hanging from the ceiling like that had been…incredibly   
  
uncomfortable. And that was all he was prepared to say on the matter. Ever. But Jack wasn't   
  
dumb enough to think that instantly made Maybourne an ally. Sure, for that brief moment in time   
  
their goals had coincided, but you could bet ya ass that the next time he had the chance to put   
  
one over on them, he'd take it. It was just the way the game worked. And finding the CO of the   
  
SGC's premier team taking his subordinate out to dinner? Oy. Maybourne could have a field day   
  
with *this* one if he didn't head him off.   
  
Maybourne's eyes narrowed. "Well, *Jack*. That's a shame. It could have saved you from a lot of   
  
trouble if you'd meant it."   
  
Jack gave him a deliberately blank look. "Come again?"   
  
Maybourne smirked and ignored the question. "Enjoying your evening, Jack?"   
  
Jack looked at him sourly, wishing the guy would stop using his name. "Until you turned up."   
  
Maybourne smirked again. "Yes, I imagine so."   
  
Jack sighed. He could only put up with cryptic comments for so long. "Wadda ya *want*,   
  
Maybourne?"   
  
He didn't expect the man to take the veiled hint and leave, but ya never knew.   
  
Maybourne attempted an innocent look. He wasn't half as good at pulling it off as Carter.   
  
"I don't want anything, Jack. I just happened to be in town this week and decided to go out and   
  
enjoy the evening. I thought I'd drop by when I saw you doing the same." He paused and his eyes   
  
slid right to glance at the blonde Major sat opposite Jack. "Well, maybe not *quite* the same…."   
  
Sam closed her eyes. She'd been doing really well at managing to remain inconspicuous up until   
  
now, but it was blatantly obvious what Maybourne was thinking. Dammit! She *knew* this had   
  
been a bad idea. But oh no, she just couldn't turn down the chance to let Jack take her to dinner,   
  
could she? Idiot. And since *when* did she call him Jack anyway?   
  
Jack gritted his teeth. He'd nearly had enough of the little oik already. And he'd only been here a   
  
coupla minutes. "What's your *point*, Maybourne?"   
  
Maybourne shrugged casually. "No point, Jack. No point. Just wondering what General   
  
Hammond would think…."   
  
Oh yeah. He was playin' the game alright. Well surprise Maybourne - so can Jack O'Neill….   
  
Jack sat back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. "Seemed okay with it when we talked   
  
earlier."   
  
Both men glanced to the other side of the table as Sam choked on her drink again.   
  
"You okay, Major?"   
  
"Fine sir." She replied weakly.   
  
Ugh. The bubbles had gone up her nose again. She *hated* when that happened…it was all his   
  
fault. He'd always had an uncanny ability to surprise her, but dammit, that was the *third* time this   
  
evening! There ought to be a rule on how many times you could surprise your 2IC in 24 hours….   
  
"You talked to General Hammond, sir?"   
  
Jack shrugged, ignoring Maybourne. "Sure. You were worried about how it might look, so I told   
  
him. Wanted to make sure everything was above board an' all."   
  
"Oh…And he was okay with it?"   
  
"Seemed to be." Eventually.   
  
Jack grinned slightly remembering their conversation.   
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
"You're doing what?!"   
  
"Um…taking Carter to dinner, sir?"   
  
"Care to *explain* this concept, Colonel?"   
  
"Uh, yes sir. I thought it would be an informal way of saying thanks. Which - it's been   
  
pointed out - is something I've neglected to do. I need to uh, 'mend some bridges' with my   
  
2IC, sir. Built up our working relationship again. That sortta thing. Figured we could also   
  
use it to bring me up to date on everything I've missed. Help me get back into things, ya   
  
know?"   
  
"But *dinner*, Colonel?"   
  
"Well ol' Doc Frasier did say she needed feeding up, sir…."   
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
Maybourne's smarmy voice brought him back to the present.   
  
"Well, well." He murmured. "I wonder what his superiors would think of that…."   
  
Jack narrowed his eyes,   
  
"Is that a *threat*, Maybourne?"   
  
"Think of it as more of a warning, Colonel."   
  
Jack struggled to control his temper. He was about to lose it with this guy. Big time.   
  
"Ya know Maybourne, I don't respond well to warnings. Or threats."   
  
Maybourne smirked wider.  
  
  
  
"That's unfortunate."   
  
Jack restrained the desire to deck the guy. However satisfying it might be, it wouldn't really be   
  
good manners to sent him flying into their neighbour's dinner. Time to try another way. Okay   
  
Jack, you could do 'intimidating' once upon a time. Let's see if you still can….   
  
"No…." He said slowly. "*Unfortunate* would be what happens if you ever try and make good on   
  
that threat."   
  
"You can't touch me, Colonel. I have friends in high places."   
  
"Yeah? Well I have friends in places a *lot* closer to home. Wanna bet who would reach you   
  
first?"   
  
"You can't kill me Colonel. If anything happens to me, they'll know."   
  
Jack shook his head. "Maybourne, Maybourne…I don't want you *dead*. You're not that   
  
annoying…just yet."   
  
He raised his head and locked gazes with the shorter Colonel stood by their table. The cold look   
  
in his eyes made Sam shiver. It was a look she'd only ever seen him use twice before and what   
  
had followed it's use wasn't something she wanted to remember. It certainly wasn't a look she   
  
*ever* wanted to see turned on her. In many ways, it scared her more than any of his occasional   
  
loud outbursts of anger. It was easy to forget when talking to him and working with him everyday,   
  
that he was – and had been for many years - a trained killer. But every so often she was   
  
reminded.   
  
"If I wanted you dead Maybourne, you'd already *be* dead. And your *friends* would be none the   
  
wiser. Know what I mean?"   
  
Maybourne paled slightly.   
  
Jack caught his reaction and a thin smile crossed his face. "Good. Glad we understand each   
  
other."   
  
Maybourne's eyes slid away. When he looked back they had an evil glint in them.   
  
"Of course, anything you may – or may not – do to me, would be after the fact, so you would gain   
  
nothing by it. Hammond would still have to retire no doubt. And as for you, Major - " He looked   
  
across the table at Sam. " – well, it wouldn't look good for your career, now would it?"   
  
She glared across the table at him. What was the penalty for striking a superior officer again?   
  
Because she wasn't sure it was enough to prevent it this time. Damn him! This wasn't fair – if she   
  
was gonna be brought up for breaking the regs, she should at least have the chance to actually   
  
*break* the regs first….   
  
She risked a look across the table at Jack. His fists were clenched and the look in his eyes had   
  
turned murderous. She *really* hoped he wouldn't do anything…rash. This wasn't the time or the   
  
place.   
  
She nudged his ankle gently under the table. His gaze flicked to hers and he gave a slight smile   
  
as if to tell her it was okay. Then he stood up. Slowly he pulled himself to his full height, which left   
  
him towering over the shorter Colonel. He unclenched his fists and she let out the breath she'd   
  
been unconsciously holding.   
  
He leaned forward bringing his hands down, so he could balance himself against the table with   
  
his fingers. Being the height he was, this put him directly in Maybourne's eyeline.   
  
"Maybourne." He said calmly, if a little loudly. "You'd better listen good 'cos this *is* a warning and   
  
I'm only gonna say it once. If you – or any of these so-called friends of yours – lay one finger on   
  
*any* member of my team - and I *don't* just mean SG-1 - I swear to God, it will be the last thing   
  
you *ever* do. Got that?"   
  
Sam looked around. The entire restaurant had gone quiet. Everyone was concentrating incredibly   
  
hard on their meals, deliberately not looking in their direction. Well *this* had turned out well….   
  
Maybourne remained silent, the two men glaring at each other across the table.   
  
"I *said* have you got that?"   
  
The air between the two men crackled with tension. Then Maybourne swallowed and looked   
  
away.   
  
"Yes Colonel." He murmured. "I believe I have."   
  
"Good."   
  
Sam jumped as someone cleared their throat beside her, breaking the tension. Both men turned   
  
to look. An extremely nervous looking member of staff stood on the other side of the table, well   
  
back from the two men.   
  
"Ah, excuse me sirs," his voice wavered and he paused as if gathering his strength, then   
  
continued in a firmer voice: "Your…conversation is disturbing our other guests. I'm afraid I've   
  
going to have to ask you to either discontinue this or take it elsewhere."   
  
Jack shrugged and sat back down. "S'okay. He was just leaving." He said, staring pointedly at   
  
Maybourne.   
  
Maybourne glared at him "This isn't over, Colonel."   
  
Jack rolled his eyes. Oh puhleease…could you say clichéd?   
  
"You heard the guy *Harry*," He said, gesturing at the waiter. "Yes, it is." Now piss off….   
  
Maybourne continued to glare at him. Jack raised an eyebrow. Teal'c had a lot to answer for.   
  
"Sir…" The waiter began.   
  
"*Fine*". Maybourne snapped. He pulled together what was left of his dignity and gave them a   
  
sharp nod. "Colonel. Major."   
  
He turned on his heel and strode away.   
  
Jack couldn't resist. "Bye Harry. Do call again."   
  
Maybourne stopped, his shoulders stiffening. But he didn't turn round and after a minute he   
  
carried on walking. Once he was out the door it seemed like the restaurant as a whole breathed a   
  
huge sigh of relief and gradually conversation started up again.   
  
Jack looked at the waiter who was still stood by their table. "Sorry about that."   
  
The man nodded, accepting the apology. "I'm sure it was – unavoidable. Can I uh, get you   
  
anything else?"   
  
"Actually yeah…2 coffees?" Jack said, glancing over at Sam for her confirmation. She nodded.   
  
She felt in need of some caffeine right now.   
  
"Coming right up."   
  
Jack looked over at Sam as the waiter hurried away. She wasn't sure what to say.   
  
A wry smile tugged at his lips. "And it was going so well…." He said jokingly.   
  
She laughed in relief. "Yes, it was."   
  
"I have to say tho' - Maybourne was the *last* person I expected to walk in on us."   
  
"You were expecting someone to see us?"   
  
"Are you kidding? With our luck?"   
  
"Good point."   
  
He snorted. "Yeah. Why else do ya think I talked to Hammond first? Could you imagine if Ferretti   
  
had walked in on us? Or even worse one of Makepeace's Marines from SG-3? It'd have been all   
  
over the base grapevine by morning. You know what the bloody place is like…."   
  
Sam grimaced. Boy, did she ever. The amount of stick she'd got over the past few months   
  
because of it was unreal. Even Janet had got in on the act, asking her if there was a problem.   
  
Honestly! Just because she wouldn't leave him behind. The way people talked, you'd think it was   
  
a declaration of undying love or something….   
  
The waiter brought their coffees.   
  
"So Major," Jack said, stirring his coffee. "I believe you owe me some money."   
  
Sam frowned. Huh? Since when?   
  
"I'm sorry?"   
  
He studied her carefully. "Little bet we made this afternoon? Ten bucks to the person who   
  
finished their paperwork first? Ringing any bells?"   
  
Oh that. She cleared her throat. "Yes sir. But I think you'll find *you* owe *me* the money."   
  
There was no *way* he could have finished that lot before leaving to pick her up tonight. He'd be   
  
lucky if he'd finished it by the end of the *week*. Maybe if he'd worked through the night instead   
  
of taking her out to dinner…but there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that she was gonna   
  
believe he'd done it already.   
  
He smirked at her. "No…I don't think so Major."   
  
She looked back at him. No way. No way in *hell* had he finished already.   
  
"Oh come on! There is no *way* you're gonna make me believe you've cleared your desk   
  
already. I saw the amount of paper on it, remember?"   
  
"Major I swear, if we took a detour via the base on the way back, you'd see that my desk is   
  
*completely* clear."   
  
He looked at her innocently. You'd think a man of his age and life experience wouldn't be able to   
  
pull off the 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' expression. But he could. Unfortunately for him,   
  
Carter knew him better than that. She looked back at him suspiciously.   
  
"What did you *do*, sir?"   
  
His tongue flicked out over his bottom lip. Sam suppressed a grin. She really must remember to   
  
thank the General for mentioning that 'tell' of his to her, the next time she saw him. He probably   
  
wasn't even aware he did it, but every time he wasn't being entirely truthful – it happened.   
  
"Don't know what you're talking about, Carter."   
  
"Oh yes you do, sir. What did you do with your paperwork?"   
  
He looked startled. How the hell did she know? He couldn't work it out, but somehow she   
  
*always* knew.   
  
"*Sir*" She repeated. It wasn't a threat, but it was close.   
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, reminding her of schoolkid who'd not bothered to do his   
  
homework, coming face to face with his teacher. For a moment she didn't think he was going to   
  
answer. Then he put down his coffee cup and held out his hand. Thumb pointing upwards, first   
  
and index finger held straight out, with the others curled under in the well known symbol for a   
  
gun.   
  
"Zat, zat, zat." He said, his hand giving a little flick to imitate firing with each word.   
  
Her jaw dropped open. "You *didn't*."   
  
He grinned and picked up his coffee cup. "Yup." He said.   
  
"But…" She spluttered. "That's…that's…*cheating*."   
  
*Damn*. Why didn't *she* think of that? Because you wouldn't have dared, her little voice told her.   
  
"Hey," He said. "We never specified *how* we did the paperwork. Just so long as it got done."   
  
"But you *didn't* do it!" She said exasperated. "You just…" She waved her hand in the air for   
  
emphasis. "…made it disappear."   
  
"We didn't say what was defined as 'doing' paperwork either." He countered.   
  
"That's not fair." She protested. "I spent all afternoon on mine…" Her voice trailed off as she   
  
suddenly realised something. A huge grin appeared on her face.   
  
"Carter?" Jack asked with frown. He had a horrible feeling he was about to lose his ten dollars   
  
after all…   
  
"You still owe me the money, sir."   
  
"Why?" He wasn't giving up without a fight.  
  
  
  
The grin grew wider if that was at all possible.   
  
"Because you couldn't finish your paperwork until I passed you my reports, sir. And I made sure I   
  
did them last…."   
  
Jack looked at her, feeling an absurd sense of pride in her actions. *Damn* she was good.   
  
"Sneaky Carter, real sneaky."   
  
She had a smug look on her face. "Thank you sir, I try. Now cough up."   
  
Sighing heavily he pulled his wallet out of his back jeans pocket and handed over a ten dollar bill.   
  
"Don't spend it all at once, Major."   
  
She plucked the bill out of his fingers. "I'll try not to, sir."   
  
Jack absently ran his gaze round the restaurant. The man at the next table along was staring at   
  
them openly. Jack stared back and the man hurriedly looked away without making eye contact.   
  
Jack continued to look around and caught a few people just as they quickly looked away. He   
  
shifted uneasily in his seat and picked up the dessert menu.   
  
"Is it me," He murmured quietly, making Carter lean forward slightly in order to hear him. "Or are   
  
you starting to feel like you're in a goldfish bowl as well?"   
  
Sam looked up from putting her purse with her newly acquired ten dollars back in her inner jacket   
  
pocket, where it hung on the chair. She scanned the restaurant. He was right. Pretty much   
  
everyone was watching them out the corner of their eyes, but trying to pretend they weren't. She   
  
felt a sudden itching between the shoulder blades. She never had liked being the centre of   
  
attention.   
  
She met Jack's eyes. She could tell he wasn't comfortable with it either. He raised an eyebrow,   
  
asking for her answer.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, sir," She said.   
  
He slung the dessert menu back on the table and looked at her coffee cup. It was empty.   
  
"Well I don't know about you, but the sweet stuff on there – " He gestured at the offending item " -   
  
doesn't impress. Wadda ya say we blow this joint and go somewhere else for dessert?"   
  
Sam's heart gave a sudden lurch. For god's sake! That's *not* what he meant! However nice a   
  
thought it may be….   
  
"Sounds good to me. Sir."   
  
"That's sorted then." Jack raised his hand and asked for the bill.   
  
They paid and headed out. Jack's hand once more settled on her lower back to guide her out the   
  
door. Sam shivered at the gentle pressure. What she wouldn't give to feel that *without* her   
  
jacket – or anything else - in the way.   
  
"So Carter – " The voice of the hand's owner pulled her out of her musings. "Any thoughts on the   
  
best place for dessert?"   
  
Plenty of them, sir. Just none that wouldn't involve the breaking the of certain regulations….   
  
Forcibly dragging her mind out of the gutter for the umpteenth time that evening, she wracked her   
  
brains. Hmm…he'd been away for three months, so what would he really appreciate? Well, apart   
  
from *that* obviously. Oy, one momentary lapse of concentration and her mind jumped straight   
  
back in the gutter. Maybe she should give up and leave it there. An idea hit her and she smiled   
  
slowly. She knew *just* the place.   
  
"Actually sir, I think I have."   
  
"Yeah? You sure the shower's the right place for dessert, Carter?"   
  
She stumbled slightly at his words and whipped round to face him. He was grinning cheekily at   
  
her.   
  
She raised an eyebrow of her own. "Depends on the dessert, sir." She said. Without bothering to   
  
see his reaction she turned round and started walking towards his truck. The part of her mind that   
  
had been thinking about nothing else than jumping her CO all evening, noted that she was now   
  
walking in front of him and put a little extra sway in her walk.   
  
"Sweet." She heard him murmur and she just knew he was watching her. There came the sound   
  
of quick footsteps as he hurried to catch up to her.   
  
"What kinda dessert, Carter? Chocolate cake?"   
  
"No sir,"   
  
"Ice-cream?"   
  
"No sir?"   
  
"Apple pie?"   
  
A small smile twitched at her lips.   
  
"You'll just have to wait and see, sir."   
  
He sighed heavily.   
  
"Spoilsport."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
He was silent for a minute as they approached his truck. He held up the key fob and pressed the   
  
remote central locking button. The truck's lights flashed as the locks disengaged. The silence   
  
didn't last though.   
  
"So…" He started. "Where we goin'?"   
  
She should've known he wouldn't let it drop.   
  
"It's a *surprise*, sir." She said through gritted teeth. Was he gonna be like this all the way there?   
  
"But Carter, how are we supposed to get – wherever – if I don't know where we're goin'?"   
  
"Just drive, sir. I'll navigate."   
  
"Oh okay." He paused. "Hey, let's try not to get asked to leave this place as well huh?"   
  
She grinned. ""Well I don't see Colonel Maybourne hanging around anywhere sir, so we should   
  
be okay."   
  
He pulled a face. "Oh good." He said with feeling.   
  
A wicked thought occurred to her. She cast him a sidelong glance.   
  
"Yeah," She began. "If I'm gonna do something that results in me being asked to leave a place - I   
  
*much* preferred the wild monkey sex idea…."   
  
With that parting shot she walked up to the truck and climbed in, leaving her stunned CO to pick   
  
himself up off the floor where he'd landed, after tripping over his own feet.   
  
~~~End of Part 3~~~   
  
Concluded in Part 4: "After Dinner Activities" - once I've written it! 


End file.
